


Honesty

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Killian is honest with Alice abkut the situation.Mentions of jow exactly alice was conceived. Its tagged but just a mention nothing graphic.
Relationships: Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly
Kudos: 4





	Honesty

He'd been a pirate for centuries. He lied, plundered, pillaged and more. The truth was there only as a means to an end, udually the ends of a bottle of rum. He embellished everything. Lie after lie until the truth was somewhere between his last heinous crime and his next drink. He wasn't a good man, but bloody hell did he intend to be better.

The lies gothel had told weighted on him. She'd said she was a beauitful maiden locked away by a witch. None of it had been true. Not even her apperance had been a reality. He wasn't sure why she'd chosen to disguise herself at all. No ome knew what the witch nor the maoden looked like. But the lie still made him sick. He wondered if he'd ever lied about who he was in order to get a woman to...he shook the thoight away. He hoped he hadn't. He didn't think he had. But he didn't remeber some of the murders he'd committed. Maybe he wasn't gold enoigh fpr this baby. But she had no one else. Gothel had left, intentioamlly.leabing an infant for dead. He made a choice, he'd be honest with her. About evsrytjing. He wouldn't tell her dark things inte tionally but if they came up, she wouls get the truth. 

And the more he thought about it the mlre he beluved Alice deserved honesty. She only had him. Of he loed or omktted an important detail she'd lesdn that she couldn't trust anyone. And while he was bittered and jaded, she deserved so much better. It wasn't her fault that she'd been born from a nigjt wiith a monster. 

But bloody hell he didn't want to answer rhis queation. Why couldn't thr answer be that her mother had died when she was a baby? Or that she was a very nkce woman that just had to work a lot? Or that she was in the bloody navy. He wanted to lie. Oh he wated tk tell her that her mother was a saint of some kind that he missed dearly. But that would be a lie. And what if she found out the truth eventually? 

"She wasn't a good person," his young daughter would omly get ad muvh detail as she pressed him for. 

"You weren't either, younare nlw." 

"Aye, she didn't change. She's still not a good person." 

"You said i made you better."  
"That you did, starfish." 

"It didn't work for her?"

"No." 

"So what'd she do that was bad?" 

He couldn't exavtly tell his five yesr old that her mother had tricked him into having her. She was a bit young for that. But she did understand that she was trapped. Sort of. 

"She used magic to trap you here." 

"Shes the witch." 

"Aye, i'm sorry starfish." 

"But my book says you should like her." 

"I don't. Not everyone that has a kid together gets along. It doesn't always work that way. She's not a good woman. But she'd also not here. We don't have to worry about it." Well Alice didn't. He worried all the time that gothrl would come back and harm her. "I love you." 

"Love you too. Will you reas to me?" She knew how tonread but liked his voice. 

"Sure." She went and got a book and clikned back into his lap while he read. 

She fell asleep. Maybe homesty hadn't been the best policy when he was a fearsome.pirate, but it certsinly was now.


End file.
